The World
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: In the strange town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, objects are not as inanimate as they appear to be. A parody of The Amazing World of Gumball episode of the same name.
**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

On an early pre-dawn morning over Gravity Falls, Oregon, the moon sets and the sun rises.

 _"Look up," said a basketball as it narrowly missed Toby._

 _"Look down," said a dislodged sewer cover as Durland walked right into the manhole._

 _"Look all around," said the trees in the forest._

 _"We are all over this whole town," sang Stan's toothbrush which was in a cup._

 _"You can find us on the street," sang some traffic lights at a junction as they flashed their lights irreverently, causing a traffic accident._

 _"In your house," sang Stan's couch._

 _"Under your seat," sang some mold._

 _"We are also in your store," sang some frozen fish at the supermarket._

 _"We are cleaner than before," sang a pair of Ford's pants in a closet._

 _"In the amazing world of G-F!" sang some billboards on the street._

 _"We are here to give you flu," sang some bacteria on a petri dish._

 _"People like me more than you," sang a 100-dollar bill._

 _"I'm still waiting to be kissed," sang a frog on a lotus pad in a pond._

 _"I don't know why I still exist," sang Robbie's CD._

 _"I am here to help you write," sang a pencil. Dipper picked it up and was going to chew it. "Not just here for you to bite!" shouted the pencil._

 _Mabel was going through her drawers. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of socks got out and went towards the window._

 _"Always buy us by the pair," sang a sock._

 _"You won't find me anywhere!" sang the other sock, and it proceeded to jump out of the window. "Whee!"_

 _"We like to turn and turn and turn!" sang all the planets in the Solar System._

 _"I try hard but never learn," sang Blubs' brain._

 _The kitchen faucet in Stan's kitchen made unintelligible sounds which were subtitled as, "I am here to keep you clean."_

 _"I like to listen to your dreams," sang Dipper's pillow._

 _All the creatures made rumbling sounds._

 _"There's more to us than meets the eye," sang Candy's glasses as she walked right into a bus-stop sign._

 _"Try to look when you go by!" it sang._

 _"We love," sang the utensils in the kitchen drawer._

 _"We laugh," sang a serving of bacon and eggs at the Greasy Diner._

 _"We cry," sang a random wall outlet._

 _Then all the objects in town sang in unison. "We do all of this and more, 'cos we're the amaaaazing woooorld of GG-FFFFFFFFFFF!" And then they all said, "You'll have the most amazing time!"_

* * *

 _In space, the Sun, Earth and Moon were lined up, just like the scene in 2001: A Space Odyssey's opening, complete with music. It was then revealed that the Moon and Earth were the ones singing. The Sun was annoyed, because the Moon was "mooning"._

 _"Oh man. Do you really have to do this every morning?" it asked._

 _The Moon, which was still singing, replied, "Yes, I do! 'CAUSE I CAN!" which annoyed the Sun even more._

* * *

 _In the attic of the Mystery Shack, the light switch was trying to get attention of the lamp, which was just a mere light bulb._

 _"Psst! Hey dude!" said the switch, and it turned its nose (the switch) up and down repeatedly, causing the bulb to turn on and off._

 _The bulb sighed as the switch is amused. "Hey! Hey! Light bulb!" it turned its nose constantly while laughing._

 _"Yeah, yeah... very funny."_

 _"Hey! Light bulb, Light bulb!" It turned its nose twice. "LIGHTEN UP!" It laughed once again._

 _"Would you mind giving it a rest for just one-" and the bulb went out._

 _The switch stopped laughing. "Dude." It turned its nose. "DUDE!" It turned several times, but the bulb remained off. "LIGHT BULB! NO! OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" It sobbed. "LIGHT BULB! NOOO...!"_

 _The bulb then went on. "Psyche!"_

 _Both then laughed. "You're the best roommate ever, dude." said the switch._

* * *

The bacteria on the the kitchen counter started singing while multiplying.

 _Bacteria! We begin with only one!_

 _Bacteria! Two is what we then become!_

 _Bacteria! Each of us becomes two more!_

 _Bacteria! We are stronger than before!_

 _Bacteria! We keep growing at this rate!_

 _Bacteria! No longer shall we wait!_

 _Bacteria! The plan now unfolds!_

 _Bacteria! We will take over the world!_

Then Soos sprayed some Lysol on the counter.

* * *

On the street, a bus-stop sign and a mailbox were sighing. There was a bicycle parked next to them.

"You know what? I wish I can travel, you know, go places." said the sign to the 'box.

"Me too. Every day I get letters to Japan, Europe, South America, but I never go anywhere."

"Yeah, I wish I was a bus and not a bus stop."

"And I wish I was a plane, flying high through the clouds into the sunset."

They both sighed.

"You know what I wish? I wish my face was on the other side!" added the bicycle's seat, as the fat guy with the Free Pizza shirt sat on it and rode off.

The sign and the 'box cringed.

* * *

Soos was playing a home port of the arcade game, Fight Fighters on his PC. He was playing Joe Zambique, with N. Buffalo as his opponent. The phone rang and Soos paused the game and got up to answer it. Unbeknownst to him, the fighters started having a conversation.

"Hey. You know... I was thinking... just tell me if its weird or anything... but, uh..." said Buffalo.

Joe replied, "Yeah?"

"Well, y-you know, we're work colleagues and all, but... I thought that, uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, maybe we could go for, like, a movie or something?"

"Wh-what? Like... like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess like a date. What do you say?"

Soos then returned and resumed the game. He was able to win the round. When instructed by the game to finish his opponent, Joe took out a large mallet and pounded Buffalo into a pancake.

"I'd love to." said Joe.

"Awesome."

* * *

Soos then proceeded to microwave a sausage. After he closed the door, he started the timer. The sausage then exclaimed, "Yeah! Whoo! Yes! Yes! Bring on the tan! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Turn it up, bro! Yeah, burn, baby, burn!"

* * *

Wendy was cleaning the room with the computer because Soos was nowhere to be seen. She noticed the cables behind the computer were all tangled up. A muffled voice was heard saying, "Help! Please, we're stuck! We can't breathe!"

Wendy then crouched down to have a closer look. "Oh, come on, guys! How do you always end up like this?"

A blue ethernet cable then unplugged itself. "I don't know. It just sort of happens."

Wendy sighed. "Okay. I'll sort you out, but this is the last time."

It took quite a while, but Wendy managed to de-tangle all the cables. "There. Isn't that much better?" She got up and left. But after a while, there was discontent among the wires. Then one unplugged itself, followed by three others.

"I don't like it. It's way too tidy!" said a yellow LAN cable.

"Yeah! That woman's not the boss of me!" said a green monitor cable.

"I say we start a revolution! Who's with me?"

"Power to the people, man!" replied a purple USB cable.

"The spirit of freedom cannot be contained in pretty little rows!" added an orange Firewire 800 cable.

All the cables then proceeded to unplug and then plug themselves, tangling themselves up in the process. After a while, a voice was heard calling for help. "Help! Help! I can't breathe!"

Wendy, who heard the call, bent down to see that all the computer wires were tangled up again. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the sausage was still being cooked in the microwave. "Yeah!" It laughed as it took on a bright hue of red. "Whoo! Make me beautiful!"

* * *

Dipper was drinking Diet Pitt. After he was finished, he proceeded to toss it in the trash can when it shouted, "Hey! Is that it?"

"What?"

"You just drink me and throw me out? Is that it?"

"Well, what did you think was gonna happen?"

"I don't know... I thought we were bros!"

"Oh, man. If I knew you were gonna be like that, I would have just had a glass of water."

"I thought we had something."

"Well, it was nice while it lasted...?"

"At least tell me what I did wrong!"

"Look, look, it's not you, man. It's me. It's just- theres a lot of drinks out there I haven't tried yet." He then slowly put the can in the trash.

"Hey! You can't do this to me! You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Sorry." He backed away slowly from the garbage.

"You can throw me out, but I'll be back!"

"Sorry, man."

"This is not the end! I'm coming for you, bro! I'll come back, and you'll be sorry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the sausage was steaming in the microwave. "Whoo! Yeah! I'm smoking hot! Give me more! I want more!" He laughed. "Whoo!"

* * *

That afternoon, at the Greasy Diner, a burger, a box of fries, and a cup of soda were on a table, looking at Mabel and Dipper.

 _"Okay. Stay frosty, soldiers." said the burger. "We're in hostile territory." He turned to face the fries. "The enemy always strikes when you least expect it."_

 _"I- I don't like this, man." said a fry. "Something doesn't feel right."_

 _"Just remember your training and stay calm." said their sergeant, another fry. "We'll be fine as long as the captain is with us." They then noticed that their captain had his face bitten off. They gasp and one fry fainted._

 _"The captain's down. What do we do, sarge? You're our next in command."_

 _"Okay. B squadron, you take the left flank and keep watch of the- AAH!" He noticed most of the fries were gone, except for him and the other fry. "Oh, man," He fell apart, although not literally, before he turned to the cup of soda. "Communications officer, send for backup."_

 _The cup spun his straw around, as if it was a radio antenna. "Mayday, mayday. This is first platter requesting help. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. Coordinates, table three, seats six and seven-" He suddenly had his contents sucked out of him._

 _"AAH!" Exclaimed the sergeant, and he sunk into the box and curled up at the bottom._

 _"Sarge!"_

 _"You're gonna have to go on without me, private. I can't handle the pressure. I've gone all soggy and limp."_

 _"I'm not leaving you, sarge. Get up, get up so that we can walk out of here." An index finger and a thumb grabbed him and pulled him out. "AAH!"_

 _"Oh! Why not me?! Take me as well! I dare you!" He broke down. "I dare you!"_

"You missed a fry." said Mabel.

"It's too limp and soggy."

* * *

Meanwhile, the sausage in the microwave had browned completely. "Whoo! Give me more! I want more!" He laughed, and he exploded, splattering his insides all over the microwave. After recovering from the initial shock, he exclaimed, "Yeah! Tan the inside, too!"

* * *

At the laundromat, a pair of white briefs was in a dryer. Stats were surprisingly visible on the glass door of the dryer.

"Okay, This is mission control." said a voice. "Initiating G-force training in three, two, one." The dryer started spinning. "Okay, that's one G achieved. Now going up to two Gs." The briefs got pressed against the dryer door. "And two Gs achieved. Well done. Now five Gs." After a while, "Five Gs achieved. How are you holding up?"

"Uh, pretty good."

"Okay. Bringing it to seven now. Seven Gs." The briefs got G-locked. "Seven Gs achieved. Breathe. Breathe." The briefs were unable to do so. "Okay, mission control aborting simulation. Subject is G-locked. Repeat, subject is G-locked."

The dryer ended its spin cycle, and the briefs looked out of the glass door towards the window, at the direction of a large Calvin Klein billboard right across the street.

"One day, father." He said. "One day, I'll fly just like you."

* * *

At the shack's living room, Stan accidentally tripped one of the legs of the coffee table.

"OW!" He winced in pain. "Why, you little-"

"Hey, wait! Think about what's going on here. You punch me after you kick me? What do you think happened? You think I got up and walked right in front of you? I'm a table, man!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, sorry. It's pretty stupid to take it out on an object. It's not like you did it on purpose." He then noticed a skid mark on the floor left by the table. "What the- why?"

"It's because you're always putting your feet on me!" The table then jumped out of the window, leaving Stan speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the aquarium, a fish was talking to two other fishes. Its voice was barely audible, as it was in water, all that was heard were babbling and laughing. After it finished talking, it swam away.

"What was he talking about?" said one of the other fish.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 _On her last birthday, Smabble's parents gave her a present. She opened it to reveal a donkey plush doll. She then hugged it in delight. She would play tea party with the doll in her room. She would play with it on the swing. When the doll fell under her bed, she tried to retrieve it. When she couldn't, she got her mother to help. After the successful retrival, she hugged the doll in relief. On dark and stormy nights, Smabble would hug her doll to sleep. When the doll had a burst seam, she would stitch it up before hugging it. She would spin with the doll. Sometimes, she would toss it up in the air before catching it and hugging it._

 _"You're my best friend." said Smabble._

 _"You're my best friend too."_

 _She screamed and dropped the doll and ran._

* * *

Mabel and Dipper were shopping for groceries. "Can you get some milk?" she asked.

"Sure." He then proceeded to walk over to the dairy section. He walked past a stack of canned soda.

"Told you I'd get you back!" shouted a can, as the stack fell on Dipper.

"AAH!-" And another can started singing. _"So now you know a little more about us."_

 _"But now it's time to wave goodbye." sang a pair of gloves._

 _Dipper's eyes then turned into mouths and started singing, "We hope we've opened up your eyes."_

 _"So please next time, when you stop by," sang a meteor._

 _"Say hi, don't be shy." sang a squirrel._

 _All the objects in town then sang. "We would love to see you all in the amaaaaazing world of GG-FFFFFFFFF!"_

Then the donkey doll popped up and exclaimed, "Yeah!"

 **Read and review!**


End file.
